Three Orphans with a Secret
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Edward, Alphonse and Winry are three ophans on the run. When Roy Mustang and his crew find them, they get more then they bargained for.
1. On the run

"Come on guys, we have to go soon or _they_ might catch up with us!" Edward exclaimed to his brother Alphonse and friend like sister Winry.

"I know I just wish we could stay in a town for more than a month or two" Winry said as she finished packing her suitcase.

"You know, you two could here" Ed suggested.

"No way brother, were staying with you till the end, well at least I am" Al exclaimed to his older brother.

"You know I am to Ed, you guys are the closest I've ever had to a family since Mom and Dad died". Winry exclaimed.

"But don't you guys see how dangerous it is to be with me?" Ed asked.

"We know brother"

"_They_ know were with you already so even if we split up they'll probably still come after us" Winry exclaimed with a smirk .Edward sighed.

"Fine" He said stubbornly. The three of them finished packing for there trip from Uso (the town their in) to Sid (the name for the town their going to).

The trio left the in Inn they were staying

"We should left earlier" Ed said.

"Ed, don't worry last time we saw _them _was in Liore and that's miles away" Al said.

"Stop worrying so much Ed, if you get any tenser you'll break _**my**_ auto-mail" Winry exclaimed. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Edward, Edward Elric!" A gruff voice yelled.

"I told you so!" Ed said crunching his teeth together as the three went into a run the man the gruff voice belonged to running behind them.

Meanwhile in Central

"Colonel, you can't keep putting off your paperwork" first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye warned her superior officer as she down in the passenger seat of the car.

"I'm not avoiding it" Colonel Roy Mustang lied. Hawkeye sighed. Then second lieutenant Jean Havoc came into the car and sat in the drivers seat and started up the car.

"So were we heading boss?" Havoc asked.

"My house" Roy replied.

"Yes sir" Havoc said.

"Colonel, you need to start doing your paperwork" Hawkeye brought up again .Roy grunted.

"But Hawkeye…." Mustang groaned .The two started fighting about the subject.

"Colonel, lieutenant!" Havoc said trying to get them to stop not focusing on the road. Then the three of them heard a thump and felt a bump in the car. The colonel and lieutenants ran outside to see the car bumped into a young boy with long blond hair tied up in a braid.

They all ran over to him.

"Hey kid you okay?" Havoc asked.

"Is he dead?" Mustang asked blandly.

Riza checked his pulse.

"He's fine, just knocked out." Riza exclaimed.

"Um….what do we do with him Colonel?" Havoc asked.

"We should take him to the hospital just to make sure he's not hurt and then when he wakes up connect his parents" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"How will we get him into the car?" Mustang asked.

"Carry him" Havoc replied reaching to pick the boy up.

"Pick him up bridal style to make sure he doesn't get hurt" Hawkeye commanded.

"And I thought the Colonel was in charge" Havoc mumbled.

"What was that Havoc" Roy asked reaching for his gloves.

"Nothing sir!"

Then a man with violet eyes and pitch black hair ran over.

"Is this your son Mr.?" Havoc asked. The man hesitated for a quick second then reached for the boy. Roy noticed something, there wasn't concern in his eyes like there should be in a father's who son just got hurt .Instead there was hunger and greed. Roy stopped the man by putting a hand between him and the boy.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

"This boy, he isn't your son is he?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"No, he isn't but he still coming with me" The man exclaimed in his gruff voice.

"That's fine, I'm always up for a fight" Roy exclaimed taking out his gloves from his pockets and putting them on his hand.

"An alchemist?" The man asked.

"Actually the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang" Roy said with a slick smirk on his face. The man took a step back and went into a run.

"Oh, I was looking to a fight" Roy said sincerely.

"Wonder what the pipsqueak's name is" Roy guessed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT CAN CRUSH EM!" Edward yelled.

"Did you have to scream in my ear?" Havoc asked as He put Ed down.

"Who just said that!" Ed asked completely ignoring Havoc. Roy raised his had.

"I'M NOT SMALLER THAN AN MICRSCOPIC ANT! Ed yelled in Mustang's face

"What a **short** temper you have" Mustang stated** trying** to provoke him. Ed was about to punch him when a bullet went straight past his face. Hawkeye put her gun back.

"What's your name kid?" Roy asked.

"First, I'm not a kid and second why should I tell let along trust you colonel Mustard?"

"Mustang" Hawkeye corrected.

"Actually I'd prefer bastard". Ed replied earning a laugh from Havoc.

"Tell me your name, **now" **Mustang ordered**.**

"Just call me uh…."Ed didn't want to give his real name out.

"How about we just call you Fullmetal, cause of your limbs" Havoc suggested .

"I like that" Ed- Fullmetal replied.

"You have auto-mail?' Roy questioned, auto-mail was normal but for someone so young it's not.

"His right arm" Havoc said.

"And my left leg" Fullmetal added.

"Come on" Hawkeye said opening the door to the car.

"Eh?" Fullmetal said.

"Were taking you to the hospital to make sure you're not injured". Riza exclaimed.

"N-No way!" Fullmetal yelled. Hawkeye shot a bullet through the air .

"Y-yes maim" Fullmetal stuttered as he got into the car. Roy sighed and wondered what he was getting into .


	2. reunion

_Flash Back _

"_Come on!" Edward exclaimed to Alphonse and Winry, who were being chased. "Were running as fast as we can Ed!" Winry exclaimed breathing heavily._

"_We should split up to make more targets for him". Ed exclaimed._

"_No way brother, we all know that he'll go after you!" Al stated still running._

"_It doesn't matter if he catches up with me I could easily take him, but you guys mite get heart and I don't want's that to even be a possibility". Ed exclaimed._

"_Fine" Winry replied, she didn't want to but she knew Ed was right._

"_But!" Al said, he knew Ed was right two, he just didn't want to be separated from his brother._

"_Come on Al well go right, Ed you go left!" Winry said grabbing Al's wrist and turning left._

_Flash Back End _

**(AN If you want to know what happened to Ed read the last chapter!)**

* * *

><p>"It's been almost an hour and we still can't find brother!" Al said worryingly.<p>

"Don't worry Al, well find him" Winry replied .Then a car passed with a certain blond in it.

"Brother!" Al yelled running after the car.

"Wait, Al!" Winry yelled running after him but was too late, Al was running right beside the car already.

Edward, or Fullmetal to them, was looking out the window .the only reason he was there was because he was forced to. The only thing on his mind was his younger brother and Winry. Then Fullmetal noticed something running towards the car.

"Al!" He mumbled.

"What?" asked Mustang, who was sitting next to him, "Nothing" Fullmetal replied, and then went to see if the car doors we unlocked .It was.

"Lucky me" He mumbled.

"What now?" Mustang asked again.

"Nothing Colonel Bastard" Fullmetal stickered .Mustang sighed as he resumed reading the newspaper. Fullmetal smirked and took his chance and opened the car door, then jumped out, startling Mustang, Havoc and Hawkeye.

"Brother!" Al said in astonishment as he watched his brother jump out the car and land on the hard floor .The car stopped, Al and Winry ran over.

"That didn't go as planned" Ed said as the world around him became engulfed in darkness.

"Brother, brother!" Al repeated trying to wake his brother and helping him off the ground.

"Ed," Winry sighed. Then Mustang, Havoc and Hawkeye ran over.

"Dumb kid" Mustang exclaimed as Havoc picked him up.

"Do either of you know him?" Hawkeye asked Winry and Al applying to Ed.

"He's my brother" Al exclaimed.

"That makes sense, you're both pretty short" Mustang said mockingly, hoping for the same reaction his brother gave him.

"Well most people say we have the same eyes" Al exclaimed.

"Well you certainly don't have the same** short** temper your brother has" Roy replied .

"HOW YOU CALLING HALF AN MILIMETER"! Edward yelled.

"Ed!" Winry said hoping he had woken up, Ed then drifted back to sleep.

"A sleep rant?" Winry mumbled.

"And how to you know him young lady?" Hawkeye asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh, I'm his Mechanic" Winry exclaimed.

"I've never met such a young auto-mail mechanic" Havoc said .Winry grinned at the complement.

"Well, do you mind if we bring him to a hospital to make sure he has no injuries" Riza asked.

"Of course not ,actually I would really like that but…..I don't think brother would ,the moment he wakes up he would just leave and it really doesn't make a difference ,brother is a quick healer" Al exclaimed. Mustang yawned.

"Were bringing the brat to the hospital, it doesn't matter if he want's to or not, or if he's a quick healer, injuries are injuries" Roy exclaimed.

"The colonel's right" Havoc sighed picking up Edward.

"Can you tell us your parent's phone numbers, so we can inform them of this" Hawkeye asked.

"My parent's are dead" Winry said coldly."They were killed in the war".

"So you live with your family?" Havoc asked walking back from putting Ed in the car .

"Our mom is dead" Al said.

"And your father?" Roy asked .Al's eyes lit up for a second.

"He's dead" Al lied getting into the car with Winry behind him/

"Who's your guardian, they must be very nice to take in all three of you". Riza said sitting down in the passenger seat and the Colonel sat in the back with the kids.

"Don't have one, don't need one" Ed said getting up.

"Brother be carful, you're hurt!" Al said acting more of a mother than a little brother.

"Na, I'm fine, the question is are either of you hurt, if you are, I swear-"

"Edward we are fine" Winry exclaimed cutting him off.

"Then we should leave" Ed exclaimed sitting up.

"No way, and leave you three alone with no guardian!" Havoc interrupted.

"Just tell us were you three live, half-pint" Roy commanded.

"HOW YOU CALLIN A HALF-PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET, YOU BASTARD"! Ed yelled at the Colonel.

"Bastard?" Roy asked ."That's all you could think of?"

"Are you implying something" Ed said though clenched teeth and his hand in a fist.

"I can see that your mind is just as small as you, so it must be really small" Roy said .Winry and Al laughed.

"May I ask why you are laughing?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh, it's just that well…..Ed's-"Winry said but got cut off.

"Small" Roy interrupted; if looks could kill Mustang would be dead a long time ago.

"Actually believe or not Brother's a prodigy" Al exclaimed.

"Well I don't believe" Roy said.

"I didn't at first either" Winry exclaimed.

"Why was that man after you?" Havoc asked. Al opened his mouth to reply but Ed beat him.

"It's none of your damn business" Ed said rudely.

"Well we can't help if we don't know the problem" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"We don't need your help?" Ed said rudely.

"Brother!"

"Edward!" Winry and Al said at the same time.

"The military only kills, they don't protect" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Havoc mumbled sarcastically. Roy sighed.

"Then I have no choice, you three are moving in with me" Roy said.

"What!" Everyone else yelled as the car stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't as good as the last chapter ,Ryn kept<strong>** yelling brother like a two year old well I was writing (And she's the older one) so it was hard to right but I hoped you liked it ,please review! **


	3. Run Away!

_Flash Back_

_"The military only kills, they don't protect" Ed exclaimed._

_"Oh really?" Havoc mumbled sarcastically. Roy sighed._

_"Then I have no choice, you three are moving in with me" Roy said._

_"What!" Everyone else yelled as the car stopped._

_Flash back over _

* * *

><p>"You can't do that, you don't have the right!" Ed yelled.<p>

"Brother's right" Al exclaimed, not wanting the Colonel to get involved .

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Mustang but you can't do that" Winry pleaded.

"Actually I can" Mustang said.

"Sir!" Hawkeye said grinding her teeth against each other, she knew Roy did'nt really car about them but just wanted to use them. Probably to get out of paperwork.

"Chief, I don't think that's a good idea" Havoc exclaimed.

"I've already made up my mind" Roy decided. Then the car came to a stop .

"Were here" Havoc said stepping out of the car. They all stepped out of the car. Ed, Winry and Al nodded to each other, signaling it was time to escape the military officers.

"Look!" Ed yelled pointing to another direction, then clapping his hand creating a wall between the trio and officers.

"Fullmetal!" Roy called form the other side.

"Come on!" Al said as he started running to the train station, Winry following him and Ed in the back .

On the other side of the wall

"Damn it!" Roy said punching the wall.

"Were to you think their going boss?" Havoc asked.

"Probably to the train station" Hawkeye answered .

"We won't make in time, they've already got a head start and there's a lot of traffic"

"I noticed Fullmetal had a ticket to Central in his pocket." Hawkeye stated .

"I've got an idea" Roy said taking out his phone.

"Hughes, I need you to do something for me" Roy said on the phone.

Meanwhile Ed, Winry and Al were on the train to Central

"I don't know how you guys can stand sitting down for so long" Winry complained.

"It really doesn't bother us, were to busy talking or something" Ed exclaimed .Al was too absorbed by the scenery outside the widow to notice they were even talking.

"Um…are you Edward?" A man with black hair asked.

"And what if I am?" Ed replied.

"Then I could show you pictures of my beautiful daughter Elisia!" Hughes said with glee shoving pictures of a young girl in their faces .Ed, Al and Winry shared the same confused on their faces.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Al asked politely.

"Maes Hughes" He replied.

"What do you want with us?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"My friend, sent me too keeps an eye on you three till he get's here" Hughes exclaimed.

"And what would this friend's name be" Winry asked.

"Roy Mustang"

"That Bastard!" Ed shouted causing a few people to look at him.

"Don't worry, I'm one of those cool grown-ups" Hughes stated causing Al to chuckle and Winry to giggle but Ed was not amused.

"Why won't you guys just leave us alone?" Ed complained.

"Cause were not the kind of people to leave children alone"

"Children!" Ed almost yelled "I'm almost 15!"

"But Roy said you were about 12 maybe 13" Hughes exclaimed .

"That Bastard!"

"Brother, calm down"

"Fine" Ed sighed.

"Seriously Ed, why don't you let these people help us?" Winry asked.

"I don't want more people involved; it's already bad enough you two are involved" Ed exclaimed.

"Involved in what?" Hughes asked.

"None of your damn business" Ed cursed.

"Please tell me , I promise I wont tell anyone else" Hughes pleaded. Ed felt the truth in his voice and decided to trust him.

"Fine" Ed said.

"Really" Winry, Al and Hughes said in unison.

"Ask away and don't you dare tell Colonel Bastard anything!" Ed commanded.

"Got it!"

"My first question is how'd you learn alchemy, Roy mentioned you crated and huge wall and without a transmutation circle?"

"We read about it in books" Al exclaimed.

"You're an alchemist too?"

Yeah, but nothing compared to brother" Al said, making Ed grin.

"The reason I don't need a transmutation circle" Ed said repeating the question, Ed looked down at his hands for a second.

"I don't know, I guess I was just born like that" Ed chuckled.

"Any more questions?" Winry asked.

"Nope"  
>Hughes replied but then started grinning like a mad man.<p>

"Do you have any questions about Elisia, like how id she get so cute or how does she have such a great smile!" Hughes ranted, Ed Al and Winry sighed.


	4. Caught Off Guard

Winry was looking at auto-mail, Al was looking out the widow and Hughes was ranting on about Gracia and Elisia. Ed was bored and deiced to go get his book from his luggage .

"Be right back guys ,I wasn't to get a book to read." Ed said running to find his book on the train .Ed ran to where the four of them were siting and picked up his book .Then Ed realized it. He was being watched but he didn't turn around to look cause if whoever sees him look whoever might attack.

Things like this usually happen a lot to Ed ,usually Ed kicks his ass then he runs for it ,with Winry and Al the three of them went over strategies like that a lot. But Hughes was there and he wouldn't know what to do. Ed sensed the person walk closer to him but Ed was to stuborn to be scared of that.

"Maybe ,just maybe , Hughes could take care of this guy and I wouldn't have to make a commotion ,he is a lieutenant colonel" Ed thought as someone's hand clamped onto his wrist .Ed tried to pull away from the whoever had a grip on his whoever is was ,was not weak.

Ed couldn't take the sensation anymore ,he turned around .And a hand clamped over his mouth ,Ed reached to get it off with his flesh hand but whoever this person is ,is very soon couldn't breath and passed out.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe the colonel got outsmarted by a kid" Havoc mumbled ,smirking .<p>

"What was that Havoc?"Royasked pulling out his glove.

"Nothing sir!"

"Colonel" Hawkeye said politely.

"Yes lieutenant"

"There's someone on the roof of the train" Hawkeye stated.

"Let's go check it out ,I doubt that whoever it is bought a ticket for the ride" Mustang exclaimed getting up from his seat .The three went up to a shaft and climbed up it to the top of the train. There were two people there .A middle aged man with plain yellow hair and dull green eyes. He was holding a young blond boy in a head lock except instead of his arm around the young boys head it was around his waist .It was clear that the young boy was knocked out.

"Excuse me but who are you" Mustang asked with fake politeness. The man turned around to face Mustang ,Hawkeye and Havoc. Then all three of them realized who the man had kidnapped.

"I've only known him for a day and I already see he's a trouble maker" Mustang complained. Havoc and Hawkeye took out their guns and Mustang put on his gloves. They all knew they couldn't attack or they might hit Edward. Then an idea hit Mustang.

"Hey ,pipsqueak when are you going to wake up?" Mustang smirked .

"I'm .Not .SMALL!" Ed yelled making his captor (Who he didn't even notice) drop him ,giving Mustang an opening. Mustang snapped his fingers and burned the man just enough so he would just be unconscious.

"Seems like every time we meet your unconscious Fullmetal" Mustang stated.

"Shut it Colonel Bastard, I was off my guard cause of your friend Hughes" Edward exclaimed .

"I know that Hughes would be able to win in a fight against someone as weak as him" Hawkeye pointed out.

"I was trying to think of away to escape so we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention" Ed reasoned.

"Come inside with us Ed ,well meet the others in Central" Havoc exclaimed .

"Fine" Ed cringed crossing his arms and following the military officers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter was short but I was in a rush ,please review!<strong>

**And check out our profile Rogue Soul Alchemist**


	5. The Past revealed

The train ride to Central was quiet. Ed made it clear he didn't want to be there.

"Here we are" Roy said standing up.

"Now, could you show me to your friend Hughes place, he said were going there after the train ride to meet his wife and daughter" Ed exclaimed.

"I wouldn't expect any less from him" Roy sighed.

"Come on boys" Hawkeye demanded.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

><p>**************************************<strong>At the Train Staion<strong>*******************************************************************

* * *

><p>"I really hope brother's okay" Al said nervously as he came off the train.<p>

"Don't worry, we both know Ed can take care of himself" Winry exclaimed following Al.

"Hey kids, I just called Roy he said he found Ed and we can meet them at my place." Hughes exclaimed walking up to them.

* * *

><p>*************************************<strong>When they arrived at Hughes house<strong>******************************************************

* * *

><p>"So where are Al and Winry?" Ed asked anxious to see his friend and his brother.<p>

"There right here" Roy said as Al and Winry came running out of the Hughes house.

"Brother/Ed are you okay/hurt/ect." Al and Winry asked in unison.

"I'm fine, are you two okay?"

"Better than ever" Al grinned.

"Good"

"Now, you have some exclaiming to do" Roy said putting a hand on each of the Elric brother's shoulders.

" Hn" Ed said stubbornly. Riza gave Winry and Alhones a look that said "Tell us ,we can help"

"Okay, well tell you everything, Winry you start" Al exclaimed.

"I'll tell my story first Ed and Al can tell you there's when they want too".

"First off, I was born in a small town called Resembool" Winry exclaimed.

"Both my parents were doctors, they died in the ishvalen civil war ,then I was sent to an orphanage .Pinako ,the care taker at the orphanage, taught me about auto-mail and I decided to become a auto-mail mechanic , a year after I got there Ed and Al came ,they can tell you the rest ,it's not really my place to tell" Winry exclaimed.

Everyone turned there attention to the Elric brothers. Ed scoffed well Al grinned.

"Like Winry, we were born and raised in Resembool .Our dad had to leave when-"

"He didn't need to leave he abandoned us" Ed interrupted.

"I thought you said your dad passed on" Roy asked.

"We lied" Ed said blankly making Roy glare a t him.

"Anyway, our dad left when we were young, a few years later our mom….she got sick and …." Al said looking as if he was about to cry.

"Then what happened?" Roy asked making Hughes elbow him.

"Hey!"

"This is a hard subject, don't push too hard Roy"

"No, it's okay," Al cooed "After mom…. passed on….. Brother and I were sent to an orphanage were we met Winry." Al exclaimed.

"What about Ed's auto-mail?" Havoc asked. Al opened his mouth to answer but Ed beat him.

"I made a mistake okay" Ed said crossing his arms and looking down at the floor.

"Would you mind telling us that mistake?" Riza asked.

"I-I tried to bring back mom….by myself" Ed said not taking his eyes off the floor. The room stayed silent for a while until.

"Daddy, your home!" a little girl cheered running in through the door with a woman.

"Hi, sweetie I want you to meet the Elric brothers and Miss Rockbell" Hughes said hugging his daughter.

"Hi, I'm Gracia Hughes" Gracia said holding out her hand.

"We've heard" Ed said taking her hand.

"I have to put Elicia too bed, it's late" Gracia said with a soft smile.

"I'll help you ,put her to bed," Winry offered picking up Elicia ", she's so cute"

"I know" Hughes. The three walked upstairs.

"So you tried human transmutation, you do know that is forbidden" Roy said grinding his teeth.

"You don't have to tell me twice"

"Before we came to the orphanage Ed got auto-mail-"Al exclaimed.

"Really bad and hurtful auto-mail" Ed interrupted.

"When we arrived at the orphanage we meet Winry and she fixed Ed's auto-mail" Al exclaimed.

"Without Winry I would just hove to scraps of heavy metal waying me down"

"Then…..after two years at the orphanage someone came and wanted to adopt Ed but there was something strange about this man so Ed and I decided to run away and Winry tagged along"

"Why didn't you trust him Ed?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"I heard him talking about a stone, the philosophers stone ,I heard that it took human lives to make one ,I hate to admit it but I was scared he was going to use me too make it or somthing ,see I knew alchemy already at that time" Ed exclaimed.",and that's why we ran away "

Winry walked down stairs and added "And we've been running ever since"


	6. Breakfasts with a side of Homunculus

"So you think they lied to us?" Hughes asked ,Elicia, Ed, Al and Winry were already asleep.

"No, I think it's just Ed"

"Sir, I know you don't particularly like him but-" Riza exclaimed.

"The reason he didn't tell us is because he probably didn't tell the other two either" Roy guessed.

"Maybe he was lying maybe he wasn't but it doesn't matter right now, we will question Ed tomorrow "Hughes yawned as the three grown-ups made their ways upstairs to sleep.

"Did you get Ed?" Gracia asked as Al sat down at the dinner table with Winry.

"I tried but brother is a very late sleepier" Al chuckled.

"You got that right" Winry proved cutting her pancakes up.

"This are really good Mrs. Hughes" Al exclaimed after his first bite.

"I know she's amazing!" Hughes over exaggerated.

"Mommy's amazing!" Elicia repeated clapping her hands like a baby would. Everyone laughed at Elicia's cuteness

"Mourning" Roy said walking in and taking a seat.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well Colonel you have paper work" Riza stated walking into the room and sitting next to Gracia.

"But Hawkeye" Roy complained sounding like a 5 year old .

Ding!

"I'll get the door " Gracia said getting up for a moment.

"So where's the twerp?" Roy asked rudely.

"He's still sleeping, like I said before Brother sleeps really long" Al exclaimed.

"I still remember when I tried to wake him up once, I tried 3 hours strait with no resorts" Winry exclaimed.

"I wonder what's taking Gracia so long." Hughes wondered.

"Maybe I should go see if she's alright" Hughes said getting up from his seat.

"I'm perfectly fine" Gracia walking into the room but somthing seemed off about her.

"Al, Winry can I talk to you a moment?" Gracia asked.

"Sure"

"I guess so"

The three walked into the living room. Al and Winry quickly realized what was going on .The two tried to run to the kitchen or somewhere to get away but couldn't. Cause they were held down by the shadows.

"Now where's the pipsqueak?" Envy asked as he trasformed from Gracia to his real body.

"Like we'd tell you!" Al shouted loud enough for the people in the kitchen to hear.

"I guess we'll just have to kill you then" Pride smirked.

"Don't you touch them!" Roy said putting on his glove and running into the room with Hawkeye and Hughes.

"Hmm…. I know a way to get Ed here" Envy smirked like a devil and whispered something in Pride's ear.

"If you don't come out, I will have to torture your friend and your brother" Pride exclaimed.

"You won't touch them" Roy said preparing to snap.

"But I already have" Pride grinned as Roy, Hughes and Hawkeye realized the shadows Winry and Al were tied in.

"Al Winry! Ed shouted running down the stairs with the real Gracia behind him."Don't you hurt them!" He yelled as the real gracia ran ointo the kitchen to make sure Elicia is alright.

"You know the deal" Envy smirked.

"So what's your choice

A: watch the people you love die or

B: Trade yourself for them"

"You sick" Ed snarled.

"You don't have to point out something I already know" Pride replied.

"So what's your choice?"

Ed didn't know what to say ut he knew one could not let Al and Winry be promised to protect them and he was going to no matter what.

"Choice B" Ed said his face looking down at the floor .

"Good choice" Then everything wen't black for the blond haired alchemist ,the last words he heard where

"Ed!"


	7. The Truth this time

"Edward" Roy shouted, calling him his first name for the first time, .Before anyone could do anything a shadow wrapped around Ed and brought him down to Pride and Envy. Roy, Hughes and Riza could tell Ed was K.O (knocked out)

Roy put his fingers in the snapping passion as Riza set up her gun and Hughes took out his knife.

"I wouldn't do that Roy, someone could get hurt" Pride said as he squeezed Ed with his shadows.

"You won't hurt brother, you need him alive to do it" Al shouted.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't rip a limb or two off him" Pride grinned.

"Come on Pride, we need to get back, now!" Envy mumbled.

"Hm ,well finish them later" Pride said handing Ed to Envy .

"Brother!" "Ed!"

"This is all my fault ,if I had known that was Envy is disguise then I would've stopped him from taking us and luring brother into a trap" Al cried.

"This is why…." Winry said coldly.

"Huh?"

"This is why Ed didn't want your help ,cause sense the three of us are always together Envy can't transform into us but since you guys are here he used you" Winry cried wiping a tear from her face.

"Alphonse?"

"What!"

"How did you know they wanted Ed alive?" Riza asked .Al looked shocked for a moment before turning away.

"Did Edward lie to us?" Hughes asked .,

"No!" Winry shouted in defense .

"No, he didn't" Al said as he whipped a tear from his eye and mumbled "I did"

"W-what!"

"The truth is we know who want brother and we know why" Al exclaimed.

"Do tell" Roy said sitting on a chair.

"I promised brother I wouldn't tell anyone ,not even Winry knows" Al exclaimed. You could tell by the expression on her face that Winry was hurt by that.

"Alphonse you need to tell us or we may never be able to save your brother" Riza exclaimed Al looked at the with teary eyes.

"Those people the ones that took Ed, there called homunculus, homunculus are people with no souls. Brother's the only one who could give them their souls. By making a philosophers stone " Al exclaimed.

"Why Ed, why not some other Alchemist?" Hughes asked.

"It's in Ed's jeans you could say, our father was from an ancient race,I don't remember the name but Ed inherited his jeans .Ed is more on fathers side then mothers that's what caused him to be chosen for this .Ed was already a skilled alchemist when they found us ,but when they realized who he was ,that's when we started running" Al exclaimed.

"So Ed told us the truth and you lied?" Roy asked.

"Technically we didn't lie we just left it out" Al sadly grinned.

"Do you know where they took Ed?" Hughes asked.

"I do!" a voice shouted walking into eh Hughes's house.

"And you are?" Roy asked preparing for a fight, he already let them take one child and he's not letting them take another.

"Greed of course" Greed said slickly.

"You mean the homunculus Greed!" Winry snapped. Every got in position for battle.

"Yeah him" Greed said "you see I understand the others have kidnapped your friend and out using him to get souls?" Greed asked

"And what to you want?" Riza asked.

"Everything of course, I'm Greed" Greed mused but then became serious "But I don't want a soul or I wouldn't be able to do this" Greed said putting his hand in a fist and letting his human shield cover it.

"So are you going to help us?" Riza asked suspiciously.

"Yes"

"Why should we trust you!" Al barked.

"Because if that pipsqueak of a brother of yours makes a philosophers stone then who knows what the wrong people could do with it" Greed exclaimed. Roy took a moment before deciding.

"Fine ,you're in but if you try anything your dead" Roy snarled.

"Deal"


	8. Planning to Break in and Breaking in

"So there holding Ed under Central?" Roy asked as Greed finished telling them about the other homunculi.

"Yep"

"What are they planning to do with brother after he does what they want?" Greed looked at if Al was the dumbest person in the world.

"There either going to kill him or make him do more but don't worry it takes a day at least to prepare the transmutation circle"

"So we've got a plan?" Hughes asked looking directly at Roy; he had a thing for plans and stuff.

"Yep, Guns don't effect homunculi so Hughes ,Greed and I will distract the homunculi well Al and Hawkeye get to Edward and take him back were Winry will be waiting with a first aid just in case" Roy exclaimed.

"But Colonel what if you can't hold them off the homunculi are strong and smart ,there not even human" Al was very negative about this he knew something was going ,something always went wrong with rescuing Ed.

"Stop being so pessimistic Al, if you two just told me- us than this may not have happened." Winry snapped back, she refused to let go of the fact that Ed and Al lied to her.

"Winry, I already said I was sorry"

"Hn"

"Before we do anything I need to warn you about the other homunculi"

"Warn away"

"There are four other homunculi, Lust, Envy, Pride and Gluttony. Lust can extend her nails into sharp daggers, Envy can transform into anyone, Pride can control the shadows, and Gluttony eats people whole" Greed exclaimed.

"Eww" Winry said as the thought of somebody eating another popped into her head.

"Gracia and Winry you two should get started so if anyone comes back injured-"

"Got it!" Gracia ran upstairs with Winry to prepare the first aid kit.

"Then I guess I have to show you where the entrance is." Greed said as he walked out of the house with Al, Roy, Hughes, and Riza behind him. Greed lead them to an entrance .I'll go in, I'll signal you to come in at the right time.

"Which would be?"

"You'll know" Greed went in .Less than two minutes later there was a huge BANG!

"That's the signal" Hughes said following Al, Riza and Roy down the stairs leading there.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he ran and saw Ed on top of big transmutation circle.

"Greed, you traitor!" Envy yelled.

"It seems no matter how many times we remake you .you always betray us in the end so this time I'll make sure you don't come back to life" Pride said with a nasty grin on his faced.

"Good thing were underground because there are no shadows underground" Greed smirked. Pride's eyes became wider as Greed ran at him.

"You must be Alphones Elric" Lust questioned looking at Al.

"Yes, I am and I'm taking my brother back" Lust laughed.

"And you would be?" Envy asked looking at Roy, Riza and Hughes.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist"

"Flame Alchemist?"

"The one and only" Roy said as he snapped and Envy lit on fire .

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked.

"Yes, eat them Gluttony"

"Ya!" Gluttony said sounding much like a child who just got permission to have candy. Gluttony went running at them .Al clapped his hands and transmuted a wall between them

_Lucky Brother made these gloves with transmutation circles on them ,this way I could do alchemy too!_

Al clapped his hands and from the wall popped out pillars that hit Gluttony square in the stomach. Hughes used this to gain and opening and run at Gluttony with his knives.

Al and Hawkeye and used this distraction to run over to Edward.

"We're do you think you're going?" Lust asked as she placed her knives in front of the two. Riza shoot her gun at Lust, the bullets went through her, you could see them but she just regenerated again and again til Riza ran out of bullets.

Al clapped his hands to together to create a staff. Lust quickly extended her nails to and staff was already in pieces. Lust trapped Al with her blades only using her right hands. Lust extended the blades in her left hand at Riza. Riza dodged thanks to all her military training.

"Alphonse, leave this too me" Lust turned around as Al created a wall between him, Riza and Lust. Roy said as he snapped his fingers multiple times and Lust was in hailed with flames.

"Let's see how many times I have to burn you to kill you" Roy said as Lust screeched in pain as she was burned to a corpse and feel to pieces.

"Colonel, where's Envy?"

"Hughes is dealing with him"

"Greed killed Pride and I don't know where Gluttony is"

"Then Gluttony could be with-!"

"Brother/ ED!"


	9. The End

Riza, Roy and Al were running towards were Ed was with all there speed. Then everything started shaking.

"What is that? Riza wondered.

"Brother!" Al knew as the three continued running. The three of them came to stop when they say gluttony on the ground fading into nothing.

"Where's –Ed!" Roy yelled as he noticed the blond on the ground impaled with a rod.

"Brother what did you do!"

"Gluttony attacked me so I attacked him back and killed and he hit the ground and it cause a earth quake and then the rod came down and,-"

"Stop talking" Riza commanded "we need to get it out if we do then you may bleed to death ,Edward"

"Just pull it out ,I can handle it from there" Ed commanded.

"Brother-!"

"Don't worry Al ,I'll close up the wound using alchemy" Ed reasoned.

"ED!-"

"Just do it!" Roy and Riza grabbed hold of the rod and pulled it out the moment they did Ed started bleeding ,he clapped his hands to close the wound then passed out .Al went running to Ed .

"Brother! Brother! Wake up!" Al yelled .As Roy lifted Ed onto his back and left for the exit.

"Come on Alphones ,we have to get Edward to a hospital" Roy commanded.

* * *

><p>Ed's P.O.V<p>

"Were am I" I opened my eyes to see a hospital room .I was surrounded by Winry ,Al ,Roy ,Riza and Hughes

"Is everyone okay?' I asked.

"Yes everyone's fine brother" Al assured me.

"Good" I said lining back down. "Do there really dead and it's really over?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward" Winry told me.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"To my house" Roy answered.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"You have no place to stay and you're under aged, I already told you this before" Roy exclaimed.

"You weren't joking!"

"I can assure you I wasn't, from now on I'm going to be your foster father" Roy said.

"But! But!"

"Thanks, you Mr. Mustang for helping us but you really don't need to adopt us" Al reassured him.

"Actually he does "Riza cut in "If he doesn't then you three will be sent to a foster home and probably separated."

"Well I don't mind" Winry laughed. Then I felt something hit my head.

"That was breaking your auto-mail and I would have hit you again for getting captured if you weren't in the hospital!" Winry once I just laughed it off.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later I was released from the hospital and I finally met our new home. Al and I share a room on the second floor, Winry get's her own room on the first floor and Roy has his own room on the third floor. Ever sense we've moved in he doesn't bring as much girls home. Al and I have been studying Alchemy and Winry's been working on new types of auto-mail and different styles of auto-mail, she said she's going to make me the best auto-mail she can. Right now Al is helping me get ready for the state alchemist certification test, I decided I wanted to become a state alchemist to help people with my alchemy and piss Roy off, he was against the idea. Riza is over a lot I think she and Roy want to go out but can't because there both in the military. We see the Highs family every week, Al, Winry and I babysit Elicia well Gracia and Maes go out to dinner. This is my life now, Al, Winry and I… were not three orphans with a secret anymore, were part of a family now, no secrets. Well except that Winry, Al and I are hiding a dog we named Den in Al and I's room even though Roy said we couldn't. Besides that, no secrets.<p> 


End file.
